The powerful necklaces that brought us together
by XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX
Summary: I decided to re-write this story cause I thought I rushed it. I hope you guys are not mad at me but I had to for the story to make sense. Anyways full summary inside so please give it a try :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I decided to re-write this story cause I think I rushed into it and it doesn't make sense. So I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize.**

* * *

_Summary: It started when they were born. Every time their necklaces join together, the most magical thing happens that nothing could break it. To protect them from evil, who wants their powers for bad things, their parents decided to separate them by going to different states but before they were gone the Dawson family and the Moon family gave their children a necklace Yin-Yang that will always protect them. They gave the back part to the girl and the white part to the boy. What would happen when after 16 years Austin and Ally meet again accidentally while being on a vacation? _

* * *

Author's POV:

They were born on the same day, at the same time and in the same hospital. Their parents were planing this day forever. Once they children were born, witches tried anything and kidnap them because of their power they have together. Parents to protect their few months children, they gave them a necklaces.

"Lester are you sure they will protect Austin and Ally from witches?" Asked terrified Mimi Moon. Mother of Austin.

"Yes, I am sure. Those necklaces will make an aura around them so evil people won't be able to have a hold of them." Lester explain to a now shaking Mimi.

They gave black part to a girl. This part symbolize water and earth also it shows that it prefers moon from the sun.

The other part, which is white, they gave it to a boy. This symbolize fire and wind and it also shows that it prefers sun from the moon.

"As long as they have the necklaces around their necks, nothing bad should happen to them." Inform Penny. Ally's mother. Mike and Mimi nod their heads after they hang the necklace around their son's neck.

After making sure their kids are safe, they moved from Minot, North Dakota to San Bernardino, California and Denver, Colorado. **[1] **

During the time they were in their states, witches stopped at nothing to try and take the kids. However, thanks to the necklaces they wore around their necks, the witches either were killed or injured from the big power.

* * *

_~16 years later with Austin Moon~_

Austin's POV:

Hi, my name's Austin Moon. You could also say I am special. Why? Because I have this awesome powers. I can control fire and wind. Also, I prefer sunny days like in summer. Those are the best days in my life.

On the other hand, I have this necklace that helps me control my powers. It's all white with a black dot inside. Apparently, there's other half to my necklace. It's all black with a white dot inside. How do I know that? Easy. School's books and internet. From what I've read, the other part controls water and earth and its made for female.

"Austin! Could you come here for a second?!" Mums voice got me out of my thoughts. I wonder what I did now?

"Coming!" I yelled back going down the stairs to the kitchen were my mum was. "Yes mum?"

"Dad and I have a surprise for you?" Mum said excitedly. _Surprise? _I thought.

"Really?"

"Yup and we decided-" she did a dramatic stop, "to go on a vacation!" Mum yelled jumping up and down like a hyper kid. Awesome! Vacation. We haven't been out of this state since forever. That means never.

"Where?" _Please be Florida. Anywhere is Florida. _I thought. What? I heard there are some hot hicks in there.

"Miami, Florida." Mum answered. After those words have left my mums mouth, I was probably jumping higher than mum from happiness.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I said hugging mum and she gladly hugged back.

"Now go and pack we have a flight tomorrow at 11 am." Mum said pulling back and pushing me out of the door. I nod my head and run upstairs to my room and start packing. Best day ever.

_~Meanwhile with Ally Dawson~_

Ally's POV:

Hi my name is Allyson Dawson but I prefer Ally. I also have powers. You're probably confused. I would be too if I didn't believe in magic.

I can control water and earth. My powers are so awesome. I mean, when I spill some water on the floor I can always wipe it out with my hand and it disappears and with earth I can always grow something out. Like, for example, I can grow a bunch of beautiful flowers or cause an earthquake or a tsunami. Oh also, I like moon more than sun. I don't know why though. I just like to stare at it. Okay I sounded like a freak.

Wait a sec.

I forgot to tell you that if it wasn't for my necklace I am wearing right now, I wouldn't be able to control my powers. My necklace is whole black with only a white dot inside.

When I was little, I was curious about this necklace since I felt that it was incomplete. So after I've search a good amount of time on the internet, I've found that my necklace is in fact a circle and has a white part to it. I've read that it is a Chinese symbol to show that two different people can be join together as one. Long story short, I have a soul mate that is completely different than me. Furthermore, I've heard that when the two parts of the necklaces are joined together the power is so big that even the greatest magic can't pull it apart.

"Ally! Come here!" I heard my dad yell from downstairs. _I wonder what it is? _I thought.

I walked downstairs and asked, "yeah dad?"

"Your dad and I were thinking about it for a long time and we decided to finally tell you!" mum said excitedly. _What if she's pregnant? _I thought terrified. _I don't want to have any siblings. I'm too young to have a little kid running around the house! __  
_

"Tell me what?" I asked calmly even though I was scared out of my mind.

My parents looked at each other smiling creepy, "WE'RE GOING ON A VACATION!" Both of them shouted at the same time. Phew, so it's not a baby.

Hold on...

Did she said vacation?

Oh my gosh! She did say vacation!

"Where?" I asked jumping up and down on the spot I was standing.

"Miami, Florida." Mum answered after I calm a bit.

"When are we leaving?" I asked again grinning like an idiot.

"Tomorrow at 11 am." Dad answered this time. I looked at them in shock before sprinting to my room to pack my clothes. This is not enough time for a girl to pack her things! I hope there are some cute boys. Eeeep!

* * *

**[1] To sort things out I am not from America so I've used map for it so I don't know if its right. Also, so we're clear Ally went to San Bernardino and Austin went to Denver.**

**Did you like it? I hope I won't rush into it as I did with the first one.**

**After I post this, I will delete the first one so you guys won't get mixed up.**

**Review guys! and tell me what you think of this chapter :D**

**Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! I hope you'll have the best Christmas ever with lots of presents! **

**#LikeLoudButLoveLouder!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter ;)**

**Shout out to:**

**Reviews: actresssoftball2001, Anna and ItsYaGirlTerTer  
**

**Follows: actresssoftball2001, YaleAceBella12, RauraLover101, Ily99 and AllAboutThis**

**Favorites****: ****actresssoftball2001, YaleAceBella12, RauraLover101 and Ily99**

******Thank you guys for your support! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize.**

* * *

_~Next day with Austin~_

Can you believe it? It's today? I can finally get out of this state. Don't get me wrong. I really do like Colorado but nothing excited happens in here. Same people, same attitude and most of the time same weather. **[1] **

I woke up extra early today to get ready. I need to be fresh and relaxed before we go to different state. I need to have a good first impression of the local girls so I can have something to keep me busy other the vacation.

I wore blue v-neck shirt with black jeans and blue sneakers. Also, I had my necklace on with a keep calm rubber bracelet on. **[2]**

"AUSTIN! YOU CAN COME WITH YOUR SUITCASE IF YOU'RE READY!" I heard my dad shout from downstairs probably from his car. I took my suitcase and run downstairs to dads car. I put my suitcase into the trunk and saw other two suitcases. Dad probably packed his and mums in here already. I closed the door to the trunk and hopped into the back of the car.

"When's mum coming?" I asked impatiently.

"MIMI! HURRY UP OR OTHERWISE WE'LL BE LATE!" Dad shout. _Wow I never thought dad could shout so loud. I think I lost hearing to one of my ears._ I thought holding to my right ear.

"I'm coming! There's no need to shout." Mum said angrily locking the door and walking toward the car. Once she sits in the passenger seat, dad turns the engine on and soon enough we're on our way to their airport.

I am so excited that I haven't notice when we sat in the plane. Oh well. I sat next to the window and I waited patiently for the plane to finally board.

"_Ladies and gentlemen. We are about to take off so please ensure that your seat bells are fasten and your mobile devices are off. Thank you._" I heard the pilot said through the intercom. I turn off my phone and smiled to myself as I saw ground beneath me getting smaller and smaller.

_~Meanwhile with Ally~_

TODAY! Woot! Woot! Happy dance. Happy dance. Happy dance. Happ-

"ALLY! DO YOU MIND STOP JUMPING?! I CAN FEEL THE HOUSE SHAKING!" I heard my mum shout from downstairs.

"SORRY!" I yelled back. I quickly changed into grey T-shirt with Mikki Mouse on it, blue skinny jeans and converses Chuck Taylor. I wore my necklace, with a heart shape ring and blue heart shape earrings. I put and eyeliner with some mascara and I'm done. **[2]**

I tried to take my suitcase downstairs but I'm not the strongest person. "Daddy!"

"Yes pumpkin?" dad asked from the bottom of the stairs where he stood with his hands on his hips.

I did my best puppy dog eyes and said, "could you please take my suitcase to the car? Is too heavy for me." I pout.

I heard dad groaned and his hands fell from his hips. "Alright, fine. Go and sit in the car while I take your suitcase."

"Thank you. You're the best." I hugged him before skipping down the stairs and to the car.

Few minutes after struggling, dad finally arrived to the car and he putted away ma baggage before sitting in the driver's seat breathing heavily. I giggled to myself while looking at my house door impatiently.

I groaned irritated while scrolling down the car window. "MUM HURRY UP! I DON'T WANT TO MISS OUT THE FLIGHT!" I yelled.

I looked at dad who was already looking at me through the review**[3] **mirror with an amused look.

Soon after mum sat in the passengers seat. "Someone's impatient." Mum said turning around to look at me.

"Of course I am! Now drive!" I exclaimed. Both of them chuckle at me while dad start the engine.

I don't know how long it took for us to arrive to airport but right now I was in the plane walking to my seat. I sat next to a window to have a great view of the states that we'll be passing by. My parents sat next to me and want nothing but for the plane to take off.

"_Ladies and gentlemen. We are about to take off so please ensure that your seat bells are fasten and your mobile devices are off. Thank you._" I heard the pilot said through the intercom. I turn off my phone and waited till we'll be up in sky before I turn on my phone back again. I search through my playlist and start listening to music.

_~4 hours later with Austin~_

It was great flying but how great to get finally off of that plane. I went to get my suitcase and waited for parents at the exit. When I spot them, I walked up to them and then we went into a taxi.

After and hour we were at our house for this summer.

I got out of the car and went to the trunk to take my suitcase. "Your room is upstairs on the left." I heard my mum said behind me as I made my way to the door which was unlocked. I nod my head and went upstairs then went into a room on the left.

I start to unpack my clothes. It took me like half an hour to unpack but I'm finally done. I looked at my clock and it read 19:02 pm. Already? Wow time flies. I look up at my window and saw I have a balcony. I went to it and saw that the neighbors also have a balcony. I wonder who is there. I looked inside and saw that someone was already in there considering that there's a made bed and an open suitcase on the bed.

By looking at the stuff its a girl. I just its not some spoiled brat or anything. They're the worst to cope.

I shrugged and went to my closet to change into my pajamas. When I'm done, I went to bed. I know its too early, but I want the next day to come quicker so I can explore the Miami beach and the mall. I heard they're the best places in Miami.

After my face hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

_~5 hours later with Ally~_

I was finally off that plane. Behind me sat some brat that kept kicking my seat or giving out strange noises. Every time I turned around the mother would scoff at me and I would glare at her.

After I was boiling with anger, I heard him asking his mum for water. I perked up when an idea pop into my head. I smirked evilly as I wait for him to open the cap. When I'm sure he opened it, I got my finger behind me and wiggle it.

"AHH!" I heard a scream behind me. Quickly, I turned around and did a fake gasp. The water bottle he opened was now spilled on his jeans.

"John! What is wrong with you?!" His mother shout at him as she tried to clean him off.

"I didn't- it didn't- I don't." He stuttered.

"Are you okay?" I ask in a fake concern.

He pointed at me, "You. You did this." He glared at me.

I look at him fake confuse, "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know how, but you did this."

"John, shut up and help me clear it." His mother snapped at him.

I smirk turning back to my sit and sigh. I look to my right and saw my parents giving me a disapproving look.

"What?" I asked confused. They just shook their heads and turn around. However when mum was not looking dad secretly stretch his hand and I high five it. I knew he was acting so mum wouldn't be angry with him but I knew he was as annoyed as I was with that kid.

It was so good to get off that plane. I hope I won't have to see that John kid again.

I sigh as we sat in the back of the taxi cab.

Dad gave directions to the driver and soon after we were driving to the house for this summer.

An hour later we were that a two story house. I got out and took my heavy suitcase.

"Your room is upstairs to the right." I heard my dad say behind me.

"Okay." I said as I went inside the house and tried my best to get the suitcase up stairs. It took me about 15 minutes but I finally got to my room. I was too tired to unpack so I decided to do that tomorrow when I wake up. I look at the clock and it was 18:58 pm. I put my suitcase on the bed and open it reveling my clothes. I took my Hello Kitty pajama with a towel and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After I'm done, I wipe off the rest of my make up. I dried myself with a towel and then I wore my Hello Kitty pajama. I took my clothes and went back to my room. I put the clothes I had in my hands in my closet and then I took the suitcase off my bed.

I look out of the window and saw I have a balcony and the neighbors next to us have one too. I tried to peek inside to see who was there, but it was too dark for me to see anything so I gave up and went to sleep.

* * *

**[1] I don't know about that. As I said, I am not from America so I don't know.**

**[2] See my profile for link to what it looks like.**

**[3] I forgot how that mirror was called in the car so I just called it review. I know that probably is not called like that but go easy on me. This is the mirror that is in the middle at front of the car.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE ONE AND ONLY ROSS LYNCH! Oh my god! He's finally 18! He's a legal adult now! NOOO! Why does he has to grow up so quick? It feels like just yesterday he was 15 starting on Austin and Ally and now he's 18 and is in season 3 in Austin and Ally. Hold am I making any sense? cause when I'm happy, I talk a lot and usually when I talk a lot I don't make any sense... **

**Anyway, moving on, I still can't believe that he and Laura are both 18. They are legal now so they can get married legally. EPPPP! **

**Okay, I will stop talking now. **

**Till next time :)**

**Keep calm and Happy Birthday Ross Lynch!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter :)**

**Shout outs to:**

**Reviews: rauraloverxx, Cheeko99, actresssoftball2001, holly, ItsYaGirlTerTer, YaleAceBella12 and Rydelmarielynch2**

**Follows: xxMiaR5xx, theluckyone124, happyheyface, Rydelmarielynch2 and PrincessAngie**

**Favorites****: Rydelmarielynch2 and Cheeko99****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize.**

* * *

_~Next day with Austin~_

Austin's POV:

I woke up at 8 am. Wow! That's the first time I actually woke up early. Usually on weekends or summers I woke up minimum at 12 or 1 pm. However, considering I went to sleep really early yesterday I'm not _that _shocked I woke up this early. Okay I'm rambling.

I went to my wardrobe and took blue shorts and white V-neck shirt that showed off my muscles. Y'know, I have them for a reason ;)

I grabbed my clothes and a towel and I went to the bathroom. I took a shower and automatically I felt relaxed. I stood in the shower like an idiot smiling while the warm water hit my back. I stood like that for a view more seconds before taking a shampoo and squeezing it onto my hand. Then I put my hands onto my hair and massage my head also spreading the shampoo at the same time. After I'm done I rinse the shampoo off of my hair. I stood like a minute or two relaxing and then I decided to get out of the shower. I turn off the water and got out of the shower while drying myself with a towel. When I'm done, I changed into the clothes I choose for today. I brushed my teeth at same time as I tried to dry my hair with a towel. I spitted out the rest of the paste out of my mouth and with the towel I had around my neck I cleaned the rest of the paste that was around my mouth.

I walk out of the bathroom and into my room. I put on flip flops and walk downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning." I said as I sat on the kitchen table.

"Morning." My parents answered in unison. Mum passed me a plate full of pancakes and I ate them in less then three minutes.

"I think that's a new record." Dad said with a amused expression.

I smirk while putting my hands behind my head, "I know right?"

"Anyway, can I go outside?" I asked after a beat of silence.

Dad and mum look at each other confused, "you don't have to as us if you want to go outside. It's summer go and have fun." dad said.

I smiled at them gratefully, but before I exit the kitchen mum said, "but not too much fun." I laugh and shook my head. "Of course mum."

I walk outside and began searching for a beach.

After long ten minutes of searching I decided to ask a random person. "Hello? Excuse me ma'am?" I said to an old lady that was passing me with a dog.

"Yes young man?" she asked polite.

"Do you by any chance know where the beach is?"

"Oh you have to walk straight and then turn right and you're on the beach." She said pointing behind her. So I was walking in the right direction.

"Thank you Mrs." I said while walking away.

I followed her directions and soon enough I was at the beach.

As I was walking, I passed by a group of girl. I looked at me flirtatiously. I gave them a wink and they squealed like little girl. Mentally, I rolled my eyes. _Too squeaky. Not my type._ I thought.

Suddenly, I heard shouting from the ocean. I look at the direction of the sound and saw some boys yelling at a girl.

"A fatty like you don't belong in here!" he yelled at her, "I mean this beach is for hot bodies not nasty bodies!" I yelled which cause the girl to cry while his mates laugh. She got up and run away from the water. "That's right! Run and loose those pounds!" he yelled back. He laughed high five his friend.

I glared at him. _How could he say that?! Let me teach him a lesson_. I thought. I was about to use my powers when someone beat me to it. I looked shocked and confused. _That means someone is here that have similar powers to me so that means...I'm not alone!_

_~Meanwhile with Ally in the morning~_

Ally's POV:

I woke up at around 8-ish. I don't really know since I was still half asleep when I looked at the clock.

I went to my balcony and to my disappointment no one was in the other room. _The bed look unmade which means he must have woken up just now too._ I thought.

Shrugging, I went to my suitcase and start unpacking.

After 20 minutes I was done and I look out of my window to see a nice weather. _Might as well go to the beach. _

I went back to my closet and choose my red bikini. On top of that I wore a plain red tank top and short shorts. Then, I went to the bathroom applying light make up aka mascara and lip gloss.

Afterwards, I went downstairs for breakfast and saw my parents already in the kitchen. "Morning" I said while sitting on a kitchen table.

"Morning honey." They said in unison while mum passed me a bowl of cereals. I mumble a quick 'thanks' while starting to eat my food.

"So what's the pan for today?" dad suddenly asks.

I shrug my shoulders, "I was thinking on going to the beach."

"That's a great idea." mum said clapping her hands together.

After I finished my breakfast I said, "thanks for the breakfast mum. I gotta go now. I will see you later."

"Bye honey." I heard both of them say as I put on my flats.

I exit the house and unlock my phone. I went straight to navigation and typed 'Miami Beach' then it showed me the direction where to go.

After about 5 minutes I reached the beach. I smiled in satisfaction and put away my phone. As I was walking I heard few wolf whistles but I just ignored them and continue to walk.

That's when I heard shouting. I stopped and looked around and that's when my eyes landed on boys and a girl in the ocean.

"A fatty like you don't belong in here!" he yelled at her, "I mean this beach is for hot bodies not nasty bodies!" I yelled which cause the girl to cry while his mates laugh. I glared at him. She got up and run away from the water. "That's right! Run and loose those pounds!" he yelled back. He laughed and high five his friend. That's when I decided to join.

I look around and saw that no one was paying any attention to me so I decided to teach them a lesson. I concentrate on them and start to move my index finger. The water was going in the same direction as I was moving my index finger.

"Woah!" one of them shout. "What's going on dude?"

I start moving my index finger harder so the moving of the water would be stronger and that's when I did a double take.

As I was moving the water there was no possible way of me doing so many bubbles at the same time.

"Ouch! Why the water is so hot?" the other boy yelled terrified, "let's get out of here."

When I saw them running out of the water I stopped the movement and smirked satisfied. I took off my tank top and shorts and lay there on the sand tanning. That's when I thought again to what happened in the water. I am so sure I did not warm up the water. I don't have the ability to it. _OMG! Here's probably another person who has powers just as me. It would be so cool to talk to that person. _I though as I continue to lay on the warm sand.

_~With Austin at his house~_

Austin's POV:

After long hours spending on the beach I decided to go home. I went upstairs to my room and lay down on my bed. Even though it was only few hours, I was exhausted as hell.

Also, while I was on the beach I tried to look for that mystery person who moved the water around. I decided to have some fun and helped that person getting a little revenge at those stupid boys. Yes, I admit it. That was me boiling the water. Man, how I love using my powers.

I shift to my other side and remembered about my neighbor. Maybe they're back from whatever they were doing. I took a quick peek in their room and saw a girl, probably my age, sitting on a bed. She looked beautiful. She had brown ombre **[1] **hair with blonde ends and even though I was quiet far away from her I could see she was petite and that she had brown eyes.

I wanted to talk to her but I didn't want to just come out and say 'hi'. I need to think of a plan... I've got it. I took out my phone and pretend to be texting someone as I went into the balcony. I sat on one of the chairs and in a corner of my eye I saw her look at me.

"Oh, hey." I said as I look up from my phone pretending I only notice her now.

"Hi." she smiled at me and I smiled back at her.

I decided to keep on the conversation. I don't want any awkwardness between us. Even though there probably will be one. "So, what's your name?"

"Ally," she replied, "you?"

"Austin."

_Austin and Ally. I like it._

* * *

**[1] Is that how you spell it?**

**I want to say how sorry I am for not updating for what? A week now? I lost a little bit of inspiration but I got more inspiration for a new story. Don't worry. I will finish this story no matter what and in the meantime I will write my second story and will be publish after I finish this one. **

**Also, the other reason I couldn't update was that I was reading this really great book called _Hush Hush _by _Becca Fitzpatrick. _Does anyone know that book? Is so awesome. Right now I am reading the last part of that book which is called _Finale _and I just love it. You guys should read it AND if you guys are interested in that book you guys should read the story called _The Fallen _by _taytay3_. She wrote a similar story to this book so if you enjoy the book you should read her story too or vice versa. **

**Anyways thought I would share it with you guys. **

**One more thing. I won't be able to update as much as I should because in 4 to 5 months I will write my real GCSE exam and is really important to me because if I don't get the grade I should get, I won't be accepted to the college I want to go so I decided that will try and update every week. **

**Happy late New Year. (I know late, but better later than never)**

**Keep Calm and get Rossome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter!**

**Sorry that I haven't update for so long but some shit its going on in my life. So, sorry if I won't be able to upload as I said I would.**

**Shout outs to:**

**Reviews: queenc1, ItsYaGirlTerTer, Georgia, JustMeSp, RauraLoverxx, anonymous and Rydelmarielynch2**

**Followers: Anythingyouneed, JustMeSR, kaitekay123 and queenc1,**

**Favorites: AusllyRauraROSSOME, JustMeSP and queenc1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize.**

* * *

Austin's POV:

"Soo, where are you from?" I asked after a couple seconds of awkward silence.

"San Bernardino, California," she answered while grinning. _Cali girl..._ "What about you?"

"Huh?"

She giggled, "where are you from. Cause obviously you're not from Miami."

"Ohh," I blushed embarrassed, "Denver, Colorado." I replied.

"AUSTIN! DINNER'S READY!" I heard mum shout from downstairs. I sigh but stood up.

"Gotta go. See you later?"

"Yeah, see you." I winked at her before making my way downstairs.

I sat down while mum place a piece of chicken on my plate but all I could think about was a certain brunette who's name is Ally...

_~Meanwhile with Ally~_

Ally's POV:

Why can I stop thinking about him? I don't even know him and here I am, laying on my bed and thinking about him. _His blonde hair that flip just the right way, or those gorgeous hazel eyes, or his smile..._

I sigh.

What's going on? I've never felt like this for any boy and Austin comes to my life and changes everything.

Soon after I was out like a light thinking about him...

_~Next morning~_

I woke up and look at my clock next to my bed. It was 10:06 am. Wow. For the first time I woke up this late. Oh well._  
_

I went to my closet and took out jean shorts with a white tank top. I sigh as I brush my hair and put on my make up. As I am doing my usual morning routines I couldn't help but take a quick peek through the balcony to the opposite room.

I sigh happily as I saw him peacefully sleeping. He looks so cute. Snap out of it Ally! Gosh... I sound like a stalker.

I shook my head and went downstairs to eat breakfast. As I walk into a kitchen and saw a note on the counter.

_Dear Ally,_

_Sorry that we're not here when you woke up. Your dad and I decided to take a little walk around the area. If you need anything call us. We'll be back for dinner. Pancakes are in the fridge so heat them up. We left you some money for anything you like._

_Love_

_Mum and Dad_

I took out the pancakes from the fridge and heat them up in the microwave. Then I took the money that was on the counter next to the note and slipped it into my back pocket.

I took out my pancakes out of the microwave after I heard the beep sound. I took syrup and poured it all over the top of the pancakes and began to dig in. After I'm finished I cleaned the dish and put on my flats I began to making my way outside. I took my keys and lock the door behind me. I decided to go the mall and look around. Maybe I will find something cute to buy.

_~In the mall~_

After looking half an hour for a mall I finally found one. It turns out its 10 minutes away from my house.

As I enter the mall of Miami I see adults with children, teenagers hanging out and old people sitting and chatting in the restaurants.

I began to walk around the mall but before I could take two steps, I bumped into a solid hard wall.

_Great way to make a first impression. _I thought.

What I wasn't expecting was to see Austin when I look up.

"Ally, hey. Are you okay?" he asked me as I took a tiny step back.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." I said as I hole my head slightly. "Sorry for bumping into you." I apologized.

"Oh its fine," he waved me off, "it was my fault too. I wasn't looking where I was going."

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"How about we have lunch together at Minies? I was just walking around and saw this cool restaurant." he asked me, "think of it as I-am-sorry-for-bumping-into-you treat?"

"I don't know.." I said. I mean, even though I want to send time think I don't even know him.

"Please?" he gave me puppy dog eyes, "that way we can get to know each other." ugh I hate that I have a soft spot for puppy dog eyes.

I sigh and nod my head, "lead the way." he fist bump the air and began walking and I follow him.

Few minutes after we sat at a table, a waiter bring our order.

"Ohh," I said as realization hits me, "now I get why they call this place minies."

Austin and I look at our order in amused. They gave us mini burgers with mini fries and mini coke. Aww they're so cute.

"So tell me about yourself." Austin said as he picked up his burger and bite it.

"Well, as you already know, I'm from San Bernardino, California. My favorite color is red. My favorite food is pickles, I just love them. Also, you might find this weird but I like to stare at the moon. It's just so beautiful and... yeah that's it. I don't know what else to say." I said. I was about to slip about my powers but bite my tongue just in time. "What about you?"

"Well there isn't much to say, my favorite color is yellow. I'm an only child and no I don't find it weird that you like to stare at the moon. I, on the other hand, like when hot sun heats my body. It feels so good." he said shrugging. Wow, we both are some weird kids.

As we chat more I realize have easy is to talk to him. Is like we knew each other all this time. However, as we talk I feel like someone is watching us. I look around but saw nothing so I just shrug this off and continue talking to Austin.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I'm so sorry that is short but I am pretty busy :( please forgive me and sorry for a shitty chapter. I just couldn't come up with ideas.**

**I've read my last chapter and I saw I did few mistakes:**

**1) when I wrote _"I mean this beach is for hot bodies not nasty bodies!" I yelled... _I wasn't suppose to write 'I', I was suppose to write 'he' but because I was tired and when try to save it, it didn't actually save so I had to re-write it and I was really pissed but I promised myself I will update for you guys so I didn't have time to check it over.**

**2) and when Ally's dad says _'pan' _it was meant to be 'plan'**

**sorry if some of you were confused.**

**Another thing, just so you guys know, I won't end the story right there, you might misunderstood me. What I meant to say was _after _I finish this story I will update straight a new one because an idea popped into my head while writing this. Also, I don't know how many chapters this will be, I mean, I didn't really plan this story so I don't know. I hope I do 10+ chapters but who knows?**

**Anyways thanks for the lovely reviews, they really make me smile so really, really thank you!**

**Hugs and kisses for everyone!**

**Keep calm and follow me on tumblr! Go on my profile page for a link!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shout outs**

**Reviews: Rydelmarielynch2, ****SnookieB123 , **ItsYaGirlTerTer, queenc1, actresssoftball2001, anonymous, Rauraloverxx, tigertrin07 and Summer vally.

**Followers: SnookieB123  
**

**Favorites: R5AaA and tigertrin07****************  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anthing you recognise **

* * *

Austin's POV:

As I woke up I couldn't help but to look into Ally's room. To my disappointments she wasn't there. I sigh as I stood up and began to change into my clothes. I've chosen  
baby blue T-shirt with grey shorts and converse. I changed into them and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey mum, hey dad." I greeted them as I sat down in a kitchen table.

"Morning Austin." both of them answered as mum passed me a bowl of cereals.

I pount as I look up at mum, "no pancakes?"

"No pancakes." mum asnwered turning around and passing dad his cup of coffee.

"What do you plan to do today?" dad asked after a while.

I shrug my shoulders as I ate my cereals. "I don't know. Probably have a walk around the mall." I said looking down at my food.

"That's a great idea honey." mum smiled to herself, "maybe you'll find something to buy or maybe you'll find yourself a girlfriend?"

"Mum!"

"What? Is it bad that I want my son to have a girlfriend or maybe future Ms Moon?" mum shurgged inocently.

"Don't you worry about that mum," I inform blushing, "I will find myself a girlfriend eventually."

"I think he would be better with A-ouch!" dad sudenlly said or shout while masaging his foot.

"I would be better with who?" I asked curciously.

"What dad meant to say was that you would be better with a girl that has a 'A' as a first letter of her name." mum explained glaring at dad while he looked at his hand.

I raise my eye brow at them but shrug this off. They're just weird.

I finish my cereals and washed my dish. "What are you guys planing to do?"

"Probably gonna go to the beach." mum said and dad nod in agreement.

I shrugged my shoulders, "have fun." I said as I exit the house. I began to make my way to the mall. I kind of know where it is since while we were driving to our house  
we passed by the mall.

Few minutes later I was at the mall and began to walk around when suddenly I bumped into something. I looked down and saw familiar brown haired girl.

"Ally, hey. Are you okay?" I looked at her as she took a tiny step back.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said as she hold her head. She must've hit her head pretty hard on my chest, "sorry for bumping into you." She apologised.

"Oh its fine," I waved her off, "it was my fault too, I wasn't looking where I was going."

We smiled at each other before an idea popped into my head.

"How about we have lunch together at Minies? I was walking around and Insaw this cool restaurant." I suggested, "think of it as I-am-sorry-for-bumping-into-you treat?"

"I don't know." She said still unsure.

Ugh!

"Please?" I gave her my famous puppy dog eyes. They'll melt everyone. "That way we can get to know each other better." I pount and I could see her cracking. Yes!

She sigh and nod her head, "lead the way." I smile and began walking as she follows me.

* * *

An hour later we were still at Minies talking to each other. Its so easy to talk to her. At first there was an awkward slince but as we talk more I feel like we've known each other all our lifes.

it turns out Ally likes music just like me and she used to have a stage fright but overcome it last year at talent show. I told her that I love music too and I can play every instrument but I can't write songs. You know what's the best part in this friendship? Is that Ally is a songwriter and said she'll help me weite one.

How awesome is that?!

Okay. I'm getting a little bit too excited. Well, maybe a lot but can you blame me? Maybe with Ally's songwriting talent I'll be able to learn how to write songs.

Another thing I've realised is that she laughs at really lame jokes.

"What do you call an owls beak? **[1]**" I asked. She shook her head nod trying to hold a laugher as I continue, "who knows!" And she bursed out laughing.

Something catches my attention as Ally laughes. I look behind her and saw something behind a recycling bin, as soon as my eyes landed on it, it hide away. I raise my eye brow but shook it off and turn back to Ally who now stopped laughing and looked concern. Aww she's so cute...umm...moving on.

"Is everyhing alright?"

"Yeah," I shook my head one more time, "sorry, I thought I saw something but it must be my imagination. Don't worry about it." I smiled at her.

"You saw something?" Ally said as she looked behind her back where I was looking, "cause I had a feeling we were being watched but I thought it was my imagination too." She looked confused and frightened.

"Weird," I narrow my eyes, "anyways, you don't have to worry about anything. I will protect you. Look at this guns." I said as I showed her my right bicep smirking.

"Wow, um, what am I looking at?" She asked my sarcastically as she looks from my bicep to my eyes. However, I didn't miss that blush that crept on her face.

"Ouch." I said in a fake hurt voice while holding my heart.

She rolled her eyes in return before gasping in horror and annoyence.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"You see that kid over there?" Ally points a finger at a little boy who look no older than 10 years old with brown short hair. I nod my head.

"When I was on a plane yesterday he sat behind me and he kept on annoying me by kicking my seat and huming melodies. I thought I won't have to see him again." She groaned iirritated.

"Didn't his mother say anything?"

"No! Everytime I would turn around his mother would scoff at me." She run her hand through her hair. I narrow my eyes once again while turning my head to that kid. He needs to be taught a lesson.

I smiled evily as I saw an ice cream in his hand. I secretly slide my hand under the table and began to make a fist with it. I aimed my fist towrd the ice cream and I saw as the ice cream behinds to melt which in results slides off the cone and onto his pants. His eyes widen in horror as his mum began to shout at him. Ally turn to the where the shouting was coming from and began laughing. I soon joined her.

* * *

Unknown person's POV:

"Yes, I found them and they're together." I said to an old woman in a long brown dress.

"Where did you found them?" She asked me in a crinky voice. I shudder but tried to make it unnoticeable.

"In the Miami mall." I answered, "I assume that they must live somewhere near."

"Good," the old woman smirked showing her yellow teeth. I gulp in discust, "bring me both peaces of the necklace." she commanded, "only yin-yang will keep me alive ." She sigh tiredly. I nod my head and walk out of the warehouse in the cold air of Miami's night. I zipped my jacket and made my way to my house while thinking how will I take the necklace off of Austin and Ally.

* * *

**[1] I don't own that joke. Credits to Ross and Laura ;) **

**Apologise for a really, really late update. But! I have a good reason for my late update. The reason is that my internet broke and for a week I was trying to fix it but I failed -,- so I asked mum for a wifi and she said yes (finally. I was asking for a wifi for a long time now) so since I have a wifi and I can update on my phone I wilk try to do it regulary but there's no promises since I have exams coming up and I have to have a good grade to go to a college I want to go.**

**Anyways I would like to say big THANK YOU to Rauraloverxx and Summer vally for the support. If it wasn't for the reviews I got I thought I would update on Sunday but because of you guys I got myself together and start typing. **

**Till next time!**

**Keep calm and be excited for Laura's movie! :D **


End file.
